


A Little Jealousy!

by 07icedragon



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Bad Dirty Talk, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Consent, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Gags, Group Sex, Kinks, M/M, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Partners, Nipple Play, One Shot, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Restraints, Rimming, Rough Sex, Threesome - M/M/M, seven deadly sins au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:34:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26564443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/07icedragon/pseuds/07icedragon
Summary: Pride is experiencing the feelings of jealousy. He is not sure why and he wants it to stop. Envy has an idea about how to help get rid of Prides jealousy, but also allowing himself to feed on it a lot longer.Where a little jealousy leads to something a lot more interesting.Pride - HyungwonEnvy - I.M/ChangkyunWrath - ShownuSloth - WonhoGluttony - KihyunGreed - JooheonLust - Minhyuk
Relationships: Chae Hyungwon/Everyone, Chae Hyungwon/Lee Jooheon/Lee Minhyuk, Chae Hyungwon/Lee Minhyuk, Im Changkyun | I.M/Everyone, Im Changkyun | I.M/Lee Hoseok | Wonho, Lee Hoseok | Wonho/Everyone, Lee Jooheon/Everyone, Lee Minhyuk (Monsta X)/Everyone, Son Hyunwoo | Shownu/Everyone, Son Hyunwoo | Shownu/Yoo Kihyun, Yoo Kihyun/Everyone
Kudos: 43





	A Little Jealousy!

He could feel the jealousy building up under the surface as he watched one of his Lieutenants interact with others. Jealousy was not an emotion that he was used to feeling. Pride normally didn’t let himself feel any sort of emotion, but this particular one came out of nowhere. There was only one of his Lieutenants who ever really pulled such emotions from him and he hated it. It infuriated him that the lesser demon had such control over him. Pride never submitted to others; he was Pride for hell's sake. The original sin, the first born. So the ridiculous fact that a lower ranked sin was having such an effect on him was the most utterly ridiculous thing he had ever thought of. 

Grumbling he turned on his heels, thrusting a hand through his hair. Looking in the mirror he was perplexed as to why the other demon would constantly flirt with others when he had Pride. Pride wouldn’t need anyone if he were in the others shoes, he would be content to just do whatever his master wanted. Which only angered the head of the sins more. How dare Lust, lust after others. He had Pride, and Pride was sure he was more than enough, more than the other deserved. The irritation by the whole situation was becoming too much. 

“CHANGKYUN!” Pride shouted, the order clear in his tone. He wanted to speak to his second in command and he wanted to speak to the male now! Envy pushed the large throne room doors open and walked in. Envy had a cocky arrogance about him, and was one of the few who dared to try and challenge Pride. Yet he would always back down in the end, valuing his pathetic existence more. 

Stopping before Pride, Envy fell to one knee and bowed, “Lord Hyungwon,” he greeted, he could taste the jealousy in the air and it strangely excited the other. If there was one thing Envy loved it was feeding off of others jealousy, it just fed his own power. Practically purring at the rich aroma he quickly contained his urges, not wanting to piss off Pride when the older male was already in such a mood. 

“That bastard thinks he can just roam around, and flirt with whomever he wants. Throwing his allure around without a care in the world. Acting like a common slut, it’s infuriating. Hanging off of Sloth and Greed like he owned them.” Hyungwon seethed in his own jealousy and building rage. Which was only turning Changkyun on more. Envy could bathe in the atmosphere. 

Looking up at Pride, Envy thought for a few minutes before he finally was able to speak, “Would you like me to teach him a lesson?” Changkyun asked curiously, seeing an opening to also devour more of Prides' jealousy. 

“Indeed, take care of it.” Hyungwon said, thinking that the male would just get Lust to stop hanging off of everyone and throwing his pheromones around. With a dismissive wave of his hand he sent Envy away. Not seeing the cunning smirk that slowly appeared on the males face as the throne room doors slammed shut behind him. An idea forming, as he moved to speak with Greed. 

Greed was in the library, avoiding lust and his overly affectionate ways. Greed didn’t mind receiving the other sin's attention, but he needed a break from it. Sometimes lust could become a bit too much. When Envy found him, the male was reclining on a chair in one of the back corners. Taking the seat across from Greed, Envy leaned forward and explained his plan. A devilish smirk curled at the corner of Greed’s lips. It was not a hard sell for Greed, the hard part would be convincing Sloth, Wrath and Gluttony. 

Envy chose to speak with Sloth, leaving Greed to handle Wrath and Gluttony. It was a miracle they were able to get all the sins alone, without Lust being around. Some of them were harder to convince than others, but eventually they were all in agreement. Envy found himself standing back outside of the throne room doors a few hours later. Pushing the heavy doors open he strided in once more. 

“Lord Hyungwon, I have done what you asked and we have a gift for you,” Changkyun said, watching as Hyungwon sat forward on his throne in curiosity. 

Pride scanned the other sin, curious as to what he meant, “A gift? I am intrigued, you may proceed.”

Envy smiled and whistled loudly before moving to step aside as Wrath and Sloth brought it what looked to be some ancient torture devices. Only upon closer inspection did Pride realize it was a St. Andrews Cross. Raising a brow he waited for them to explain what this little display was about. He didn’t have to wait long when He saw Greed walk through the open doors. Pulling a large chain attached to a blindfolded and gagged Lust. 

Hyungwon felt his expression change in shock, but quickly concealed it as Greed roughly pushed Lust to his knees before Pride. Lifting his finger to his lips to signal that everyone be quiet. Jooheon wasn’t normally one for these sort of games, but he had the items, and he was never one to pass up a good chance to feed his greedy side. Walking back to the St. Andrews Cross, he pulled Lust towards him and restrained the males arms above his head.

Minhyuk was confused, but excited to see where this was going. He loved physical affection and sex was something he just couldn’t get enough of. He had just never done anything like this in years. Add the blindfold, gag and restraints. Lust was more than ready for wherever this game was going. The cold air suddenly surrounding his bare thighs and ass was the only thing that alerted him to his pants and underwear being gone. He was curious as to how they got them off without him noticing right away. 

Sloth was lazy, but in his laziness his hands were like ghosts. Unfelt as he kneeled before Lust and slowly unbuckled the males belt. Sliding the pants and underwear down was a swift movement with little contact. Wonho blinked his eyes lazily at the limp cock that rested between the other demons legs. After a few minutes he moved out of the way so Pride could get a good look at Lust. The other sins watching as their boss sat back and gestured for them to continue the show. 

Wrath was the next one, he roughly tilted Minhyuk’s face up and kissed him roughly before ripping his shirt open. Popping the buttons and causing the lust demon to let out an animistic sound as his cock started to harden and rise a bit. Biting at the males jaw, Shownu flicked Minhyuk’s nipples into little hard peaks. Pulling away to stare at the flushed body. Lust’s body was beautiful on so many levels, turning a beautiful peach color as if it were blushing under all their eyes. Gluttony, who was usually absorbed in consuming as much knowledge as possible looked at the sin before him hungrily. 

Stepping forward Kihyun kneeled before Minhyuk and gently started licking the males half hard cock. Minhyuk jolted and moaned at the contact. His whole body shivering as Gluttony soon had him deep throat-ed. Bobby his head down on the demon's arousal. Closing his eyes to enjoy the taste and texture of the males cock. He was delicious and Gluttony wanted to devour more of him. Minhyuk was close to climax, and it could be seen by all of them. Pride’s own arousal mixed with jealousy that someone other than him was making Lust so aroused. 

His jealousy had Envy rubbing his crotch. Waving a hand, Wrath gently pulled Kihyun off of Minhyuk who protested from being so close, yet denied his release. Changkyun moved over to the squirming lust demon and pulled a strange device out of his pocket. Grabbing Lust by the cock he squeezed until the male was crying out in both pain and pleasure. Smirking to himself, before he inserted the catheter into the males urethra. Tying it in place at the base of Minhyuk’s cock. Effectively removing the males ability to release sperm. 

Moving out of the way they all looked at the sin of lust, their eyes full of lust towards the mostly naked male on the cross. Jooheon, in his greed, gave everyone a look that warned them to not rush him. Something that caused Pride to growl slightly, his jealousy thick in the air. Envy couldn’t take it anymore, Pushing Sloth down onto his back before pulling the males cock out and sliding his own pants down. “Fuck, don’t move.” Changkyun panted and impaled himself on Wonho’s cock. 

Wrath was also being affected by the whole thing and pulled Gluttony against him. “You're still hungry, I’ll feed you.” Pushing Gluttony to his knees before pulling his cock free of his leather pants. Groaning when the smaller sin started sucking on him. Pride watched as Lusts pheromones turned his Lieutenants into mindless sex fiends. His attention couldn’t stray from Lust very long. The male was the most erotic thing he had ever seen, and he was not saying or doing anything currently. 

Jooheon gently stroked Minhyuk’s half hard cock. His tongue danced over the males dark nipple. Watching as the demon squirmed under his administration. Hooking his finger in the gag he removed it before continuing. Lusts melodic voice sang out in the room as he moaned and let little erotic sounds out. Not speaking, just feeling. Drooling a little as his body danced on the edge, unable to release. Jooheon moved to tease Minhyuk’s other nipple while his hands played with the males puckered hole. 

Feeling the fingers against his most needy area had Lust's hips bucking and his body shuttering. Hyungwon was out of his chair in an instant and gripped Jooheon’s wrist. Stopping the male from penetrating Lust who cried in frustration at once again being denied. Stepping back he snapped his fingers and watched as all of his Lieutenants separated and came to him. Each of them slowly undressed him. Pride let them touch him and kiss his flesh as they uncovered it. All while staring at Minhyuk who was whimpering for attention. Still unable to see. 

Hooking a finger under Kihyun’s chin Hyungwon pulled the sin to his feet and kissed him, “Gluttony, be a dear and use this mouth to prepare our little lusts fuck hole.” For emphasis he ran his thumb over Kihyuns lower lip. Jooheon had gone back to stroking and licking Minhyuk’s cock and nipples. Now with Gluttony behind the cross spreading Lust’s ass cheeks everything was a beautiful picture. Hyungwon felt Shownu’s hard cock against his ass and pulled Changkyun over him. Spreading his ass cheeks for Wrath to fuck into the smaller male. 

Wrath shuttered as he penetrated Envy, unable to control himself he angrily fucked the smaller male. Pounding into Envy hard and fast. Making Changkyun moan loudly and cling to Pride. Hyungwon smiled at Changkyun, pushing the hair back out of his eyes as he watched Shownu pound the smaller male against him. Their cocks rubbing together. Pulling Wonho’s head over his shoulder so Changkyun and Wonho could kiss while he watched Kihyun fuck Minhyuk with his tongue.

With his cock aching, Pride pulled himself out of the other group and sent Kihyun back to the others. Changkyun reseated himself on Wonho, while Kihyun moved to letting Shownu fuck a tighter hole. Wrath wanted to see more pain though so he moved and positioned Kihyun over both he and Changkyun. Forcing both Envy’s and his own cock up inside Gluttony. “You feel full Gluttony, we can feed you more cocks if you want baby,” Shownu purred as he fucked deep into Kihyun. Trapping Changkyun deep inside the smaller male as well. Envy was so aroused, with the jealousy mixed with the cock in his ass and the ass around his cock. 

Jooheon stepped back as Pride released Lust's arms, only to retie them behind the demons' back. Moving back up to his throne, Lust in toe he gestured for Greed to follow. Taking a seat he pulled Minhyuk down onto his cock smirking when the demon cried out in such an erotic way. Pulling Minhyuk back so the male was reclining he reached out to guide Jooheon by the cock to where Pride’s cock was penetrating Minhyuk's ass. Jooheon didn’t need any further instructions. He pushed his hard cock in alongside Pride. Staring at Minhyuk as the males face contorted in pain but also ecstasy. 

Unable to control his pheromones, Minhyuk ended up releasing his desires into the room. Pride felt his eyes cloud over. Burying his nose in the other males neck while he fucked him with Greed. When he opened his eyes again he noticed the others had all come up to join them. Wrath jerked Minhyuk's head back and pressed his cock to Minhyuk’s mouth. The lust demon smiled and opened his mouth welcoming another cock into his body. Kihyun went down on his cock, while Changkyun and Wonho each started sucking on his nipples. Minhyuk was on sensory overload. His whole body was screaming in pleasure. 

He felt it before it happened, the build deep inside of his body, he felt it grow and grow. His voice became louder and more beautiful as they fucked him senseless. Then it broke through, his orgasm was intense. More so than he thought possible. He came using only his ass which caused all the other sins to stop for a moment as they watched the lustful body shutter. Pride suddenly felt no more jealousy, instead a sense of pride filled him. They had all used their power and made Lust cum harder than he had in a millennium. Hyungwon sat forward as Minhyuk rode out his orgasm and dismissed the others. Telling only Greed to stay. 

Once the others were gone, Pride released Minhyuk from the blindfold, and the catheter. Jooheon gently pulled out of the male and leaned down to suck on the males cock. Seconds later for the male to cum a second time with just as much force as the first time. Both demons watched as Lust's eyes rolled back. His back arched as he released Jooheon's throat. Hyungwon gently rubbed his nipples as he came down from his release. 

“Greed and I are going to take you to bed now, you will not rest until we are satisfied. Prepare yourself.” Hyungwon whispered, kissing Minhyuk’s neck. Minhyuk moaned and Jooheon smiled before lifting Minhyuk up into his arms. Taking the torn clothes off of him. “You are a good boy Minnie, hold tight to me.” Jooheon cooed as he carried Lust to Pride's bedroom. After Jooheon put Minhyuk on the bed, Hyungwon pulled Jooheon against him and slipped his hand down the back of Jooheon’s pants to finger the males hole. “We are going to fuck Lust good, I’ll do it through here,” Hyungwon whispered pushing a finger into Jooheon who groaned. 

“You are a greedy little thing, you want to fuck what is mine, and be fucked by me. Such a greedy boy.” Hyungwon taunted him as he undid Jooheons pants and slid them down the demon's legs. Minhyuk watched hungrily from the bed, his limbs still tired from the previous round. “What about me?” Minhyuk whined at them. Both Hyungwon and Jooheon smiled tenderly at Minhyuk before joining him on the bed. Each taking his hands and pinning them above his head while simultaneously stroking Lust's cock together. Each of them also took a nipple and started biting, licking and sucking on it. 

Minhyuk squirmed and moaned wantonly. His body is still hyper sensitive. He was so horny it was unbelievable. Hyungwon sat back and told Jooheon to get on his hands and knees and present to Minhyuk. Once the male did Hyungwon helped Minhyuk move so the lust demon could prepare Greed for Pride’s cock. Jooheon moaned loudly as he felt Minhyuk's thick, hot tongue push into his as. Felt the males soft lips suck on his rim. Jooheon’s thick cock hung heavily between his legs. Minhyuk moaned against Jooheons ass as Hyungwon sucked his cock. Jooheon needed to do something too, so he leaned down and started sucking on Hyungwon’s hard cock. Pride smiled and ran his fingers through Greeds hair. 

“That's a good boy.” He praised the demon. When Pride had had enough he moved and waited for Jooheon to thrust deeply into Minhyuk. Watching as Minhyuk’s red rimmed hole stretched effortlessly around Jooheon’s fat cock. Hyungwon moved around behind Jooheon and spread the demon’s ass cheeks before pushing the tip of his cock to the other males hole. Nudging forward a couple of times until Jooheon’s hole granted him access and the tip of his cock slipped past the rim. Shuttering Pride closed his eyes. “Damn Greed, you are so tight,” Hyungwon grunted. Jooheon was unable to say anything at that moment. Instead he rutted against Minhyuk, enjoying the other males insides. Soon Hyungwon was able to bottom out inside Jooheon who was panting heavily. Jooheon grabbed Minhyuk’s hands and leaned down to kiss the male just as Hyungwon started thrusting rapidly into him. 

Jooheon moaned against the other demon's lips as his ass was fucked. The force causing him to fuck Minhyuk hard as well. Minhyuk purred and kissed Jooheon fervently. “I love your cock Jooheon, fuck, Hyungwon your are so beautiful. FUCCCKKKK!” Minhyuk moaned and arched his back as the others fucked him. Pride smiled confidently as he enjoyed bringing two demons to his mercy. Jooheon was not used to bottoming so he came pretty quickly. Filling Minhyuk with his cum. Hyungwon saw an opportunity to tease the greedy demon.

“You want to pump our beautiful little slut full of Greed babies, look at how much is coming out of him. Doesn’t it make you want to fill him more and more. Make his stomach swell with your seed and babies?” Hyungwon whispered kissing Jooheon’s neck. Causing the male to jerk forward, thrusting into Minhyuk again, which only caused more of his sperm to leak out around his cock. Minhyuk looked up at them before leaning up and kissing Jooheon deeply, “Fill me as much as you desire. Unleash your desires onto me.” Lust’s voice was rich like velvet, it seeped in and around Greed's rationality. Causing his eyes to cloud over. Jooheon groaned and started fucking Minhyuk with all his pent up desires. He felt the urge to do everything he wanted. So he wrapped his hands around Lust's throat and started choking the demon. Pride watched in arousal as he continued to fuck Greed. 

They continued at that pace for hours. Until Lust passed. Both Pride and Greed had taken turns. Filling the lust demon with their seed over and over until it was flowing out of the male. Hyungwon pushed Lust’s hair back out of his face and stared down at the male with something like adoration. 

Jooheon noticed it and frowned a little, “I want him, can I have him?” Greed asked. 

Pride looked at the other male and shrugged, “You are both mine, so I can’t give you anything.” 

“Do you love him?” Greed asked cautiously. 

Pride looked amused at the thought, “Love, we don’t feel love.”

“I love him,” Greed stated to an awkward silence that followed.

Pride closed his eyes and sighed, “I hope for your sake that is not true. One love is an emotion we do not possess. Two, he is Lust, he can never feel love no matter how hard he tries. Only sex.” 

“I don’t believe that. I think both us and he can love. I love him, as I love the rest of you. I will not part with any of you.” Greed warned. 

Pride sighed once more, “That is just your greed speaking not love.” 

_ The End!  _


End file.
